


1999

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, rnmweek19, roswellweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Crossover between Roswell, NM & OG Roswell
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1999

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. Freaky Friday (character subversions/AU's, etc)
> 
> RNMWeek19

“You brought him here,” Michael said to Liz.

“I was worried about you.”

“Don’t be.”

“Michael, you haven’t slept or eaten in days.”

“I’m fine.”

“What is wrong with you,” Max asked. “Is this why Isobel and I haven’t seen you around, you’ve been here in the lab this whole time.”

Max was about to reach out and touch a compound Michael had been working on. “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” said Michael.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, I’m still trying to find our way off this planet. You know, go home, back to where we came from.”

“When are you going to get that this is our home? It has been for the past twenty or so years.”

“This is your home, Max, it’s never been mine.”

“What about me, Iz, your friends, Maria?”

“What about all that?”

“We’re family Michael, how many times do we have to admit it?”

“Till I start believing it which isn’t today.”

“What is this thing anyway?” Max asked as he reached for chemical compound that was shaped like their pods only smaller.

“No Max don’t!” Michael called out to him as Liz reached for Max’s hand but it was too late.

*****

Max shook his head as he came to.

“Liz,” he reached over, “Liz you okay?”

The two of them sat up. “Yeah, I think so. What happened?”

“Michael happened.”

“What was that thing?”

“I don’t know,” he said as he stood up and helped Liz stand up.

The two of them looked around and found themselves in a dark cave. They turned and behind them were four old shells.

“What the hell?” Max asked.

*****

Isobel placed her hand on her head. She could sense him but not really. It felt like a shell almost the way there was no air in a once good soccer ball but was no longer inflated.

“Isobel,” said her mother. “Isobel?”

“I um, I have to go,” Isobel said to her as she came out of the bleakness.

“But we’re just getting started,” she said as the goats were about to move to their backs.

Isobel never understood her mother’s interest in goat yoga but she consented to it reluctantly as it was her mother’s way of spending time with her.

“I know, it’s just that Max needs my help with something.”

Her mother nodded. She had stopped questioning their freaky twin bond a long time ago though it still baffled her to a degree.

“Is Max alright?”

“Yeah I’m sure he’s fine. He just feels…lost,” was the only way she could put it.

“Well if you need any help-,”

“Thanks mom, but I’ve got it.” She hesitantly placed a kiss on her mom’s cheek. “I’ll call you later okay?”

Her mother nodded.

*****

“Okay where is he,” Isobel asked as she stormed into the lab to find Michael over a few Bunsen burners.

“Just great,” said Michael. He looked up at her. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Where is my brother, Michael. One minute he was there and the next he wasn’t. I can feel him or not feel him whatever that means.”

“And you think I had something to do with it?”

“He was here wasn’t he?”

“Yes he was here but I don’t know what happened. I mean one minute…and the next…”

“One minute what? Michael, what is going on?”

“I honestly don’t know. Max was a complete idiot and touching things he shouldn’t have and then the next moment he’s just gone, just like that, him and Liz.”

“Wait Liz is missing too!” Maria said behind them.

Michael shook his head, “great, just great, anyone else want to join the party?”

“Sorry,” said Maria to Isobel, “I saw you leave pretty quickly with a worried look on your face so I got concerned. Figured it had to be some kind of alien thing.”

“Then you should stay out of this, we’ve got it,” said Michael.

“Hey when my best friend is involved then so am I. Package deal remember?”

“Michael,” said Isabel, “what was Max touching?”

“It was some new compound I was working on. It was still unstable only after they touched it, it disintegrated.”

“Well can’t you replicate it,” asked Maria.

“Of course I can’t replicate it,” said Michael, “it was new.”

“Great,” said Maria, “so for all we know they could be floating off into space somewhere.”

“Damn it, Michael, try. I already lost my brother once because of his noble sacrifice crap I am not losing him again.”

“Then you two had better shut up and let me work.”

*****

“Do you hear that?” Max whispered to Liz as the two were still in the cave.

They could hear it coming from outside, a trio of voices.

“Isabel thinks she’s having a kid,” said Michael.

“Yours,” said Max, “now who’s keeping things from who?”

Isabel looked at her brother, “it’s not what you think. We were never really together. It all happened in those dreams we were having.”

“You can’t get pregnant from a dream,” Max said coldly.

“How do you know? We don’t know how we get pregnant,” she said fearfully, “all I know is that something is happening inside of my body, and we don’t know what it is?”

Inside Max and Liz looked at each other. Though for Max conception happened the old fashioned way, the way they were talking outside made it seem as if something were off, almost as if they weren’t human themselves. 

The two decided to wait a while until they felt the group was gone. They made their way into town baffled and confused.

“I don’t get it, Max,” said Liz, “it looks like Roswell but it’s not, does that make any sense?”

“Yeah it does actually,” he replied.

“Look,” Liz said. In front of them was a UFO sticking out of a building with the words ‘Crashdown Café’ but it wasn't the Crashdown that was familiar to them. “Where are we Max?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “We should go inside.”

As they walked in they saw two teens talking at the bar area.

“Michael,” said Isabel, “this can’t be.”

“I know,” he said and then thought for a second before saying, “but why not?”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” said Liz. “We’re in the Crashdown but it’s not the Crashdown.”

“Okay so let’s think about this real quick,” said Max. “We happen to wake up in a cave,” he said lowering his voice, “where there are pods, different kinds of pods which means-,”

“Other aliens,” Liz said matching the lowered tone.

“And we’re in Roswell but it’s not our Roswell.

“How is this even possible?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Just reaching out for you as you-,”

“Touched Michael’s experiment.”

The Michael at the counter turned to look at the pair. “I’m off duty, sorry.”

Max and Liz looked at him and then at each other. “Michael?” they said in unison.

“What do you want,” said the Michael still at the counter with Isabel. “I said I’m off duty.”

Liz looked at him, “Sorry, um, out of curiosity your last name doesn’t happen to be Guerin does it?”

“So what if it is?”

Liz turned to him. “Max, what did he do,” she asked as she whispered referring to their Michael.

“Max,” Isabel said.

Max looked up but Isabel wasn’t looking at him. Max turned to see a young kid walking through the door.

Isabel suddenly looked at her brother and then the guy sitting at the bench.

“Wait,” she said, trying to forget about her current situation, “you’re name is Max too?”

“Of course my name is Max,” her brother Max said, “who else would I be?”

“Not you,” said Isabel.

“Isobel,” older Max said.

Max looked at the older Max with scruff and at his sister. “Okay,” said younger Max, “what is going on?”

Liz looked at her Max. “We’re asking ourselves the same thing.”

*****

“So let me get this straight,” said younger Max. “You’re telling us we’re you and you’re us?” 

The five of them were in the back of the diner.

“I don’t know I guess,” said Liz. “We’re just as confused as you are.”

“Look,” said older Max, “one minute we were in our friend’s lab-,”

“That friend being me, I’m guessing,” said Michael. "So what I'm some kind of big science nerd?"

“And the next we ended up here,” older Max finished.

“So all of this,” Isabel said coldly, “is just some freaky accident?”

“Seems like it,” said Liz.

Isabel shook her head. “Well this is too much for my day.”

Max and Michael could still tell she was on edge with her own problems.

“What was it you were doing before you got here?” younger Max asked.

Liz suddenly remembered, “Max that project!”

“What project,” asked younger Max.

“That substance Michael was working on,” Liz answered more to her Max. “Whatever it was must have been so unstable that-,”

Max nodded, “that when I touched it that thing brought us here. Liz the only problem is we don’t know what that thing was.”

“Did you just call her ‘Liz’,” younger Max asked. They hadn’t gotten her name earlier.

“Yeah,” said older Max.

“That’s my girlfriend’s name,” younger Max said.

“Okay that’s sweet Maxwell,” said Michael. “Now that we’ve established that I guess we can say that there’s also a Maria, Kyle, and Alex too right?” 

Michael didn’t wait for an answer, “so what do we do now?”

“Got a science lab we can work out of?” Liz asked.

“There’s the biology lab at school,” said Isabel. “It’s still open for extracurriculars.”

Liz looked at her Max. 

“Couldn’t hurt,” he said.

Liz was slightly skeptical. A high school biology lab wasn’t really a place where high end experiments could be conducted and not with the level of sophistication that she was used to working with. She had to remind herself that though they may have been versions of themselves these ones were not yet seventeen.

*****  
As Liz was gathering what few materials she could in the classroom Michael looked over at Isabel.

“Maybe we should go,” he said to her.

“I’m fine, Michael,” Isabel said crossing her arms.

“No you’re not,” Max said to her, “all these chemicals Liz is working with, they’re not good for you.”

Isabel looked at her brother with fear in her eyes. “What are you saying, Max?”

Max looked at older Liz and older Max before turning his attention to his friend and sister. “Maybe we should talk outside.”

The two followed him out of the classroom.

“I talked to Tess,” he told them.

“And?”

“The book, the dreams, the baby, it’s all true. You are pregnant, Isabel.”

Michael and Isabel stood in silence for a moment before saying, “I…I um…I can’t be. I just can’t.”

“Believe me,” said Max, “I wish it wasn’t either because it also means I’m not meant to be with Liz.”

“I wouldn’t count that out quite yet, Maxwell,” said Michael. “Max and Liz in there seem pretty happy.”

“They’re not us,” said Max.

“Maybe not but maybe you’ve still got a choice.”

“You’re probably right. I’m not going to let some book decide my fate.”

“Would you two shut up!” Isabel said raising her voice louder than she intended. “I’m sorry your love life sucks right now, Max, but this is happening to me right now. There’s this thing growing inside of me and I am terrified

.  
“Hey,” Michael said as he got close to her and placed his arm around her, “it’s going to be okay.”

Isabel pushed off from him, “You are the last person I want to talk to about this,” she said as she walked off.

“Isabel,” Michael called out.

“Let her go, Michael,” said Max.

“She can’t be alone right now.”

“Maybe for now she does. Come on we should go see how Max and Liz are doing.”

“Everything okay,” older Max asked as he and Liz noticed a look of defeat on both the teenager’s faces.

“Fine,” replied Michael.

“Isabel’s pregnant,” Max said. Michael looked at him. “What, who knows how long they’re going to be sticking around for and it’s bound to come out anyways.”

“It should have been on her terms,” Michael said angrily. “Did you even consider that? Look Maxwell, I get that your struggling what you and Liz are to each other now but Isabel doesn’t need her news broadcast all over the airwaves.”

“Whatever it’s done,” Max said.

“Anything we can do to help?” asked Liz. “I do have three degrees. I’m not exactly a doctor but maybe I could help out in some other way.”  
“Not unless you know anything about alien babies,” said Max.

“Um,” said older Max, “not quite but Liz has gotten to know her way around alien DNA and everything else. She’s good at learning on the fly.”  
“Thanks but we’ve got it handled,” said Michael, “were you able to find anything useful in here?”

“Not much,” Liz conceded. “Everything in here is your basic high school chemistry set. Whatever our Michael was working on was very high level stuff.”

“Which is Liz’s way of saying we’re stuck here with no way out.”

“Pretty much,” Liz said in defeat.

*****

“I’m sorry I pushed you away earlier,” Isabel said when Michael found her sitting at a booth at the Crashdown.

“It’s okay,” he said as he took a seat. “I meant what I said earlier, Isabel. I’m not going to let you go through this alone. If it’s this how it’s supposed to be then we can find a way to deal with it.”

Isabel looked down to see how Michael had her hand in his. She hadn’t even noticed he’d done so. Michael looked down as well not knowing he had done so as well. It was like a gravitational pull. Neither of them fought it. Isabel didn’t pull away. “I should let you know Max told the other Max and Liz about what’s going on.”

“God he told strangers?”

“They just want to help.”

“We don’t even know these people, Michael.”

“I know but they don’t seem like bad guys to me. Call it an alien’s intuition.”

“Oh alien’s intuition, since when is that a thing?”

“Hey I’m trying to be an optimist here which is not easy for me to do. Come on,” he said to her, “let me take you home.”

“Can you stay tonight?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

*****

The next morning Max and Liz entered the Crashdown for breakfast. They had found a hotel to stay the night at. As they sat down Liz noticed the outfits that a small brunet and blonde were wearing.

“Well,” said Liz when they took a seat at one of the tables, “clearly the outfits are the same.”

Max smiled, “I always thought you were cute with your antennae.”

“Now you would wouldn’t you?” Liz said smiling at him. “I’m somehow guessing that’s the other Liz.”

“Which would make the flighty one next to her Maria.”

“Maria is not flighty.” Max just looked at her. “Okay maybe a little.”

At the counter Maria was trying to make it not seem obvious staring at the newcomers.

“Please don’t tell me that’s them,” said Maria.

“I think it is.”

“How wrong is this, it goes against everything we’ve ever known.”

“Well I did once write a hypothesis on parallel universes for one of my science classes.”

“You’re joking right?”

“Do I ever joke about science?”

“I guess not but come on it’s weird. I mean here you are and there you are. And that Max, he’s a lot hotter than your Max.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry I meant no offense. Hey do you think their Michael is as good looking as space-boy?”

“Maria come on, they’re like in their thirties.”

“So, older men are especially hot.”

“I don’t know, maybe you should ‘cause damn girl that Liz is totally lucky to have him.”

“Okay you just stay here and drool, I’m going to actually go do my job and help them out.”

“Oh a closer look, I love your thinking.”

Liz just rolled her eyes and then walked over to the pair sitting at the booth.

“Hi,” young Liz said.

“Hey,” said Max.

The two Liz’s eyed each other. 

“You know who we are, don’t you,” said older Liz.

“Yeah, my boyfriend…Max, he um, he told me about you guys last night.”

“So Max isn’t your boyfriend?”

“It’s uh, it’s kind of um, it’s kind of complicated.”

Older Liz turned to her Max, “I understand completely. It took Max what, twenty years for him to admit that he loved me.”

“Twenty years,” said younger Liz, “you’re kidding.”

“I kind of wish I was,” said older Liz.

Max just shook his head with a smile. “So how much did Max tell you about us?”

“Pretty much everything,” said younger Liz. “I’m not exactly a scientist but I want to be. I don’t know I doubt a high school student and someone with several college degrees could work together but I’d be willing to try. I might even learn a few things.”

“Sure any help would be great.”

“Cool. Hey you by chance wouldn’t happen to have a picture of your Michael would you?” Liz shook her head and laughed with embarrassment, “sorry, Maria’s thought not mine.”

Older Liz looked at Max. “Maria and Michael are together in this universe too, that’s good to know.”

“I don’t know about that,” younger Liz admitted, “things right now are complicated.”

“Right,” said Max. He and Liz both knew it wasn’t their place to say what they knew about Isabel and Michael’s current situation.

“God I am so glad I’m not in high school anymore,” was all older Liz said.

*****

Hours later Maria watched as Michael came into the Crashdown from the back.

“About time you showed up,” she said to him.

“Sorry,” was all he said as he began to put on his apron.

“So I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Been busy.”

“With the parallel versions or with Isabel?”

“What does it matter.”

“So it was with Isabel.”

“I am not having this discussion right now.”

“Then when, Michael, when are we supposed to discuss it because you clearly haven’t made the effort. Isabel’s having your baby isn’t she otherwise you wouldn’t be acting so weird.”

Michael cautiously took Maria by the arm and towards the back. “Any louder, I don’t think all of Roswell heard you.”

Rather than just go to the back of the café they walked outside. 

“She is isn’t she, Isabel’s pregnant?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but yeah, Isabel’s having my kid.”

“Not my business? This affects all of us, Michael.”

“No it doesn’t! This is about me and Isabel and she is the only person I care about right now.”

“So what does that mean for us?”

“It means I don’t have time for it, alright, Maria? I have to focus on Isabel and I have to focus on my son and to top things off yeah I do have to find a way to get Max and Liz home.”

“Why do you even care about them hu? I thought you didn’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“Why do I care? If you knew me that well you wouldn’t be asking me that at all.”

“Okay you know what, Michael, good luck with everything. Good luck with Isabel, good luck with the baby and good luck with your new pals because you clearly don’t need me anymore.”

*****

“Are you sure it’s okay we work out of here,” Liz asked the teens.

“Yeah,” said younger Max. “I just kind of figured this place would be the safest. You’re not exactly working on a class science project.”

They were in the very cave that Max and Liz had arrived in just a couple days ago. The pods, unlike theirs back home, looked ancient, worn, and decaying.

“What’s the bowl of liquified silver for,” younger Liz asked.

“It’s something we tried where we were from. It allows us access into their pods but I’ve slightly modified this. If it can put us in one of theirs maybe it can be used-,” 

“to create a portal.”

“Exactly.”

“So this is where you all came out of?” asked older Max.

“Yeah.”

“There’s four here,” Liz pointed out.

“That fourth would be Tess,” said younger Max.

“Didn’t you try to date a Tess, Max,” older Liz teased her Max.

Older Max laughed, “She was into me not the other way around.”

“Lucky for me.”

“Real lucky.”

“Where is Tess now?” older Liz asked.

“We’re not sure,” said the younger Liz. “She’s not exactly like the three of them.”

“There’s some hostility there,” Max coldly admitted, “we can’t exactly trust her.

Liz gently ran her hands over the pods. The fluid had long since dried up.

“Do you mind if I take a sample of this,” she asked younger Max.

“Do what you need to do,” he told her.

Ever the scientist Liz began collecting a few samples first from the carcass which resembled old snake skin and then from seams where the fluids had once collected. She made sure not to disturb them too much.

“Max, you have the acetone?” she asked her Max.

Max reached into the bag that they had purchased earlier. He took one of the bottles and drank from it and handed the other to Liz.

“So you just drink that stuff,” said younger Liz, “just like that?”

“Pretty much,” older Max replied.

“That’s just gross.”

The older versions of Max and Liz smiled at each other. “It helps with the pain and keeps us going,” said Older Max. “What about you, Max, any weird alien quirks?”

“Hot and spicy. We pretty much put Tobasco sauce in everything but mainly with anything sweet.”

“That’s kind of cool actually. I might have to try it some time.”

Older Max turned to his Liz. “What are you thinking Liz?”

“Mind giving me a jolt?” she asked.

“You want me to create a burst of lightning in here?”

“You’re learning to control it right, I trust you can start a small electrical fire without actually frying us to death.”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Max took the mason jar where Liz had poured in the acetone. “You’re right, I have been practicing but not just with the electrical charge.” He allowed himself to focus as the heat radiated from his hands which caused the acetone to expand and let off a small explosion.

“Was that what it was supposed to do,” he asked.

“That’s exactly what it was supposed to do,” said Liz. She took the jar from him. “See all of these charred remains on the inside those will go into the silver over here,” she said as she poured the ashy remains into the bowl. She then took the pod skin. “I really hope this works,” and then dropped it in.

Like the teenagers powers where they could manipulate molecules the molecules began to take a different shape as the silver covered it turning it into a miniature version of Max’s pod on his world like the one he’d touched before they arrived to 1999.

“Liz,” said older Max, “I think you did it.”

“I’m not sure, Max, what if it’s unstable like the one before. We don’t know what could happen.”

“Maybe not but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“I just don’t want it to turn us into a thousand pieces if we touch that thing and do somehow go through it.”

Max smiled. “We’re not going to turn into a thousand pieces. I trust you, Liz, you know that.”

“So you’re leaving,” Michael said as he walked into the cave, “just like that?”

“How’s Isabel doing,” Max asked with a concern tone in his voice.

“At home resting. She wanted to be alone.”

“Understandable,” said older Liz.

“And you just let her,” younger Max said as his concern turned to anger.

“Of course I let her,” said Michael. “I’m not going to control her just because she’s carrying my baby.”

“Wait,” said younger Liz, “Isabel’s pregnant?”

“Great,” said Michael, “I forgot you didn’t know. I just figured you and Maria being BFF’s that she would’ve told you something.”

“No she didn’t.”

“Well great, guess everyone knows now,” he said. He turned to the older versions, “seriously though, you’re leaving?”

Max and Liz looked at each other. “That’s the general idea.”

Liz looked at him, “we hope.”

“It’s just that I have so many questions,” said Michael. “I don’t know I guess I was kind of hoping we’d have more time.”

“You don’t need answers from us, Michael,” the older Max said. “We don’t know anymore about who or what we are than you guys do.”

“Really,” Michael said sounding unconvinced. “After twenty years I’d think you would have things figured out by now.”

“Wish I could tell you that was true,” Max replied. “I get you wanting answers but you can’t rush things. Trust me they’ll reveal themselves.”

Younger Liz looked at the newly formed orb that was starting to glow as well as grow. “Um, Liz,” she said to the older one, “why is it doing that?”

“Michael,” said older Liz. 

“What?” he asked.

She shook her head, “no not you, our Michael. He must be trying to figure a way out for us just like we are. Max I think it’s possible that he’s creating a breach of some kind. He must have figured out a way to replicate his experiment only now it’s wires got crossed with ours because we’re both working with it at the same time.”

The younger Max watched as the situation unfolded, “So what exactly does that mean?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” said older Max.

“Sorry we couldn’t be much help,” said younger Liz.

“You were,” said the older Liz. “It may not seem like it but you were.”

Older Max stuck his hand out to his younger counterpart. “I’ll be seeing you, Max.”

The younger one shook his hand, “Good luck.”

“Hey,” said older Max, “try not to ride Michael and Isabel too hard. I get you wanting to be a leader but you can’t always control things. There are boundaries and sometimes if you take things too far they’ll resent you for it.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Both Liz’s looked at each other and smiled.

“Come here,” older Liz said as she took the younger one in a tight embrace. “You and Max take care of each other, okay?”

“We will. It was nice to have met you, Liz.”

They also shook hands with Michael.

Max looked over at Liz. “You ready,” he asked.

Liz took his hand, “let’s go home.”

*****

An hour later Alex was sitting with Isabel at the Crashdown. 

“So Maria told me it’s true,” Alex said to her. “You know whatever happens I’m here for you, right? I mean just because you’re having Michael’s baby doesn’t change anything between us.”

“You’re wrong, it changes everything. Alex I’m not going to let you be that guy who stands by the girl,” she brought her tone to a whisper, “just because she’s pregnant.”

“Shouldn’t that be my choice to make? I care about you, Isabel and I’m not going to walk away.”

“You don’t have to but I will. I can’t deal with this and have a stable relationship with you, I just can’t.”

“Can you have a stable one with Michael?” Isabel remained silent. “Isabel, it’s a simple question, do you love him?”

“Of course I love him, he’s…” Isabel couldn’t finish that sentence because the word ‘brother’ just no longer applied. He became more than that, in a way he always had been but she tried not to dwell on that fact.

Alex nodded not needing an explanation.

“Alex, he’s the father of my baby, I can’t just ignore that.”

“I’m not asking you to ignore it, I wouldn’t ask you to do that. Don’t you think I know how weird this is? I wouldn’t have stuck around if I didn’t know things were going to get crazy.”

“I can’t, Alex.”

“You know I’ll always be waiting.”

“Don’t.”

Alex looked up to see Michael come in. He got up and let Michael take over, neither of them saying a word to each other.

“So Max and Liz left,” Michael said to her. 

“Good, I can’t handle anymore weird things around here.”

“How’d things go with Alex?”

“How’d things go with Maria?” Neither of them said a word for a moment until Isabel was the first to speak up. “What’s going on here, Michael? Already this baby is ruining everything and…”

“So let’s not look at it like it’s ruining things. Our lives are just taking a different direction than we planned or even hoped for.”

“So you really want this?”

“Only if it’s what you want. Iz, I’ll respect anything you decide.”

“Wait are you talking about…”

“I’m on your side no matter what but I’m pretty sure you do want to keep him. I wasn’t the only one that happy in the dream, Isabel, you were too so isn’t it worth taking no matter how it may affect our lives?”

Isabel could only look at him. There was a part of her that had considered getting rid of the baby but Michael was right, she had been so happy in the dream too. Like him, she’d never been that happy before. It excited her but at the same time scared her. She hadn’t given much thought of being a mom, at least not for a while let alone having a kid in high school but now that one was on the way she couldn’t deny feeling a sense of love already.

*****

Isobel ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. “Thank God you’re okay,” she said to him.

“It’s okay we’re both fine.”

“You see,” said Michael, “this is why I tell you not to touch my stuff. The only one I can trust with all of this science-y stuff is Liz.”

“You’ve been gone for days,” said Isobel. “What happened to you?”

“Time travel,” said Liz. “Apparently that’s possible now.”

“Time travel?” Michael said easily. “So where’d you go then?”

“We kind of saw us,” said Max. “Well different versions of us.”

“Listen,” said Liz, “we’ll explain everything later but right now I could really use a drink.”

Isobel went over to one of the cabinets where she pulled out a bottle of scotch and some acetone. “Way ahead of you,” she said to them as she handed them the bottles. “Now spill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you may not be fond of my Michael/Isabel pairing. 
> 
> Personally when it came to the OG I was always a Cliffhanger. I first shipped them in S1, "The Convention". That was the first ep I ever saw and I seriously thought they were together-together so imagine my disappointment when I found out otherwise. I was hooked on them ever since.
> 
> "Max to the Max" was my favorite, is my favorite episode of the OG since it focused on those two which is why I decided to use that story here.
> 
> *****
> 
> Whether you agree with my UC ship or not, hope you enjoyed it. I'm not very good at the science stuff which is why I did something so basic.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing this one.


End file.
